The Death Note 2:re
by just-a-web-artist
Summary: A normal girl, Jenny, quite lazy and bored, she picks up the Death Note one day and becomes enclosed in it. "It is said anyone who picks up the Note will become miserable" - Words of the god of death, Ryuk. And for her, it is more than less, true. OCfic.
1. Rules: A Discovery or Not?

AN; Basically, this is a remake of The Death Note 2, one of my older, and yes, unfinished stories on here. Feel free to read that, but uhh, it's old and full of mistakes... This one is kinda skim-beta'd, but yeah. There's probably a few. But enjoy!

Note; This is a self-insert. But I assure you, I'm a pretty good self-insert writer... But if you don't like that and don't want to try to read this, it's fine.

Disclaimer; Yeah. If Death Note belonged to me, it'd probably be a lot less rowdy in this damned world, and all DN fans would worship me.

* * *

**The Death Note 2**

**Pages: | Rules **

**Entry: Name | A Discovery or Not?**

"Now finish this review, everyone. You should have it done by the end of class, or its weekend homework. Keep on working." Twelve minutes until class is over...

I tap my pen, geez, this is easy work. Why did I transfer out of the advanced class? I think I went backwards and got stupider through this.

I sighed, and muttered stupidly, "what do I do when it's done?" My friend looks at me like I'm a freak, her eyes say, "You're done already?" Nine minutes...

I lay my head down on the desk. I wish I had some paper left, to draw, but I'm out… so I started to scribble on the worksheet. And on most of the leftover space in-between each of the twenty-four questions, little doodles began to appear.

I loved to draw and it was my life. I wanted to be a big-shot artist in the cartoon industry, and very talented in a few years, but I could wait, right? I'm only fourteen years old right now.

I knew I wouldn't even have a job until I was at least seventeen or eighteen too, since my parents nor my aunt would let me... two minutes left...

Forty seconds... thirty... fifteen... six... five... four... three...

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and the school bell rings. "Hey Jen," its Sarah, "Hey, can I come over? There's nothing to do this weekend."

"Nah— you can't. Sorry, I got to go to a relative's this weekend." I say, "Maybe another weekend."

She makes a grunting sound this kinda felt like "liar, you don't want me to come over." The brunette sighs, "Okay then."

I wave to her and start to walk home, school's not too far. I guess it's like a half mile, almost. But whatever. I hate the bus.

**| I |**

As I walk up into the driveway, I take out the garage door switch. As I pointed to the garage, I noticed a black notebook stuck on the edge of roof.

"What the...?" I open the garage, and reached to the grab it.

I sighed and closed my eyes, could it actually be...and the note had two words on it. "It's the Death Note." I could feel my heart beating like ten beats a second. Slightly shaking, I open the note, and it reveals to show the rules.

_How to use the DEATH NOTE._

_The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the persons face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

_If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen._

_If the cause of death is not specified the person will simply die of a heart attack._

_After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._

_This note shall become the property of the human world, once it touches the ground on (arrival in) the human world._

_The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, i.e. a god of death._

_The human who uses this note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell._

_If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds after writing the cause of death will be a heart attack, the time of death can be manipulated, and the time can go into effect within 40 seconds after writing the name._

_The human who touches the DEATH NOTE can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, a god of death, even if the human is not the owner of the note._

_The conditions for death will not be realized unless it is physically possible for that human or it is reasonably assumed to be carried out by that human._

_The specific scope of the condition for death is not known to the gods of death, either. So, you must examine and find out._

_One page taken from the DEATH NOTE, or even a fragment of the page, contains the full effects of the note._

_The instrument to write with can be anything, (e.g. cosmetics, blood, etc) as long as it can write directly onto the note and remains as legible letters._

_Even the original owners of the DEATH NOTE, gods of death, do not know much about the note._

Is this true? I read the instructions again, and then another time. Is just a spoof of the real death note three years ago? Damn.

I bit my lip. This is real.

Well, the 'shinigami' or god of death who dropped this will go and try to find me, right?

"...I should try it. Just to see."

I locked my room door, and turned on the t.v.

I fee1 like Kira.

"...be on the watch for a serial killer by the name of Michael Evans-Sanderson." an image of the killer appeared.

"Age forty-seven, five-nine, in the neighborhood of Leviton..."

Leviton? That's less than twenty minutes away.

"Michael...Ev...vans...Sander...son." I wrote.

There's still thirty seconds, still enough time to fit in some... "...cause of death...a car accident."

The reporter looks from the helicopter. "Wai-wait! Apparently the criminal has just been run over by traffic! Immediately, the police are swarming in!"

I shuddered.

That was a coincidence. A car accident is normal. Happens all the time.

"That guy was just careless," I muttered, shaking my head 'no.'

I could hear the front door open, "Jenny, I'm home!"

I put the notebook in a drawer, as I say, "Hi, Aunt Anna!" I run down the stairs to greet her.

She put her tote down, and sighed, "Today was so tiring. Oh, anyways, how was your day?"

"Fine, fine." I say, not really able to remember my day.

"Well, that's right, your mom and dad said today that they'll be in New York for a little while more. A month or two."

"Hm? Really?" I echoed her sigh from before.

"Well, you should be happy you're with me for now! You know, it's better than being with Grandma and Grandpa, right?" Anna grinned like a child.

"Sure," I mumbled nonchalantly.

Her navy-black eyes shut closed. "Fine," she handed me an envelope.

_Merry Christmas, Jenny,_

_Love, Aunt Anna._

And inside was a pass to go see the headquarters.

I grinned, "Thanks!"

She patted me on the head, and went upstairs.

I unconsciously frowned. Whatever; Like I care about going into a place like that._ At least, that's what I thought._

**...this was an **_**almost**_** ordinary day.**

* * *

AN; short, I know. I'll try to make them longer! Dx


	2. First: Voices

AN; 2011_02_03 - Caught a few errors while I was looking through chapters for inspiration for chapter 3, and I decided to fix them since they were so annoying.

* * *

**The Death Note 2**

**Pages: | First**

**Entry Name: | Voices**

My mother and father were in New York for some 'detective' work. I think it's true, the detective part, but those big, worldwide cases they say they're in, probably not.

I mean, the fact that they came home every day, except for like once a month.

And I have a little brother, too. He's twelve years old, so my mom didn't want him to stay with Aunt Anna, something about 'ruining his childhood.'

But she never said that about me.

Only three years ago, when I was eleven, she and dad, and Frank went to Washington, left me with Anna.

But, whatever, without that, I wouldn't as smart as I am, I'd probably be as naïve as a little girl following a stranger because he had candy.

_**Nagareru toki no naka matataku setsunateki kirameki wo**_

_**Kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame arukitsudzukeru Believer**_

_**[In the flowing time a momentary sparkle twinkles**_

_**I keep walking to engrave the world's memories, a believer**_

_**Death Note: Alumina © NightMare]**_

I picked up my phone. "Hey, Dad."

"Hi, Jenny."

"How's New York?" I said. "Are you guys wrapping up the case?"

"New York's great. Your mom's happy with all the stores, and same with your brother." he paused. "...Your aunt wanted me to tell you something."

"...about what?" Oh god, don't tell me…

"The case; since it's taking so long, that we should stay for another year."

"What...? What about me?" I yelled. I balled my hands up into fists, clenching the end of my shirt.

It seemed like he ignored me, "Yeah, your aunt will be taking care of you, you'll be fine."

Peeved, I hung up, and jumped into my bed. My head ached, and badly, "...this really, really sucks."

Anna yelled from downstairs, "JENNY!" I flinched. "Go get me some stuff at the Super Market!"

"It's the weekend!" I groaned.

"EXACTLY!"

**| I |**

"...stupid Anna." I muttered, carrying a bagful of fruit and chips.

As I walked across the street, I notice a man harassing a old woman.

"—Stop, stop it!" she screamed.

"Gimme your purse, lady!" he yelled, and finally got it. "Or I ain't the awesome Tim Brighton!"

She fell, and started to call for help. But there's no point in that. This was the kind of town where no one cared, and only cared about themselves. So why am I doing this? "...T...tim... Bright...ton." I wrote. "...death cause; ...car accident."

You may ask me why, car accident once again? I don't know, I'm not gonna pull a full Kira and do heart attacks so constantly. I should use this Note to the full effect, correct? (Rhyme wasn't on purpose.)

Making his 'escape,' Brighton jaywalked, and here it comes, "AHH!"

As I heard the police sirens, I stuffed the notebook back into my bag. A breath like a puffing sigh came from my throat.

**| II |**

"Hey, I got the stuff!" I exclaimed, placing the grocery bag on the table, hands back into my jacket pockets.

Anna smiled gratefully, "Awesome. I'm going to pack your lunch tomorrow for your art class!" She began to take the items out of the plastic bag.

"...no thanks, I still have money in my backpack."

"What? No ham-and-cheese with lettuce and tomato like you like?"

"Nah. Tomorrow's free-pizza-because-you're-all-artists day," I said, biting into a caramel apple I had bought for myself.

"No sweets before bed!" she scolded.

I blinked without emotion. It's only seven o'clock anyways. "Whatever." I climbed up the stairs. "I'll be in my room!"

The door clicked shut; I sat on my bed, taking the black notebook out.

I rested my back to the wall, staring at it. "...you're not so bad, are you, Death Note?"

I almost laughed to myself, talking to a freakin' notebook from the 'depths of hell' some called on the news. But then again, some praised and worshipped it, and 'Kira.'

"_...I see you're enjoying the notebook._" I jumped, chills running up and down my spine.

"What the—" I gasped. _"__Oh...? You can't see me? I suppose that they did make that new rule._"

"Wha—Who are you?" I said, scanning the room.

"_I am a shinigami, or god of death, as you may call it. But apparently, I'm invisible to you, though I can see you,_" her voice said.

"...shinigami...god of death." I remembered it in the rules, 'how to use.'

"_You don't seem as scared or surprised anymore. My name is Yuka, that's my Death Note; you have in your hand._"

I held it up to vision. I had forgotten I was holding it. "R-Right..." Though I still feel goose bumps all over my skin.

"_I can't take it back, now that it's in your world, in your possession._" Yuka says. "_Well, anyhow, this thing where I have to watch you until the Death Note is completed, or you die and I pick it up again, but you will be dead in the end._"

I pause, and stand. "...how many of the rules are real?"

"_...my, my. How perspective of someone so young? Thirteen or so in human years, right?_"

"...Fourteen; but you should answer my question." I stood my ground, trying to build up enough strength.

"_But I have to say that you should find out for yourself, intelligent human._"

There was some silence, and then I finally said, "...I want to be 'Kira' the second."

"_That reminds of Ryukku, he's the one who dropped his Death Note, and the human, Light Yagami picked it up._"

Beads of sweat ran down my forehead from the panic, "Right. But, Yuka, if I return my Death Note, I won't die because of you, right?"

"_I'm not so sure, would you like to try and see what happens?" _She mused, getting a joke out of this matter.

I pause and think in my own world for a couple seconds. Is that a chance I should take? Either way, I'm going to die one day. Should I see what will happen? Let this 'game' of sorts go on for a while?

Yuka doesn't move or even blink.

"… maybe I'll try that at a later time, yes," something similar to a smile comes to my face, a twisted smile.

"_I see. Well, have at you with this game, girl. You will see what comes."_ I think I'm supposed to know what that means. But I don't really ponder on it. Life will go and things will happen. I can't control much but deaths of people.

What if those deaths were meant to happen, but it was just made to happen through my hands? Who knows… Believe what you will believe, and I will believe what I am to believe.

"_You will eventually write more and more names into the Death Note,"_ I could see the ghost of a smile on her face. _"You'll be tempted to."_

That's right. I haven't written more than two names in this thing yet, and it's been two days. I wonder. Am I just not interested in this thing? Am I scared? What is it that I haven't killed pages and pages of people yet?

I don't control death. Sometimes I do feel some people need to die, but –

I heard my ringtone go off and I pick up my phone casually – But as if a shinigami would care – "Hello?"

"Hello," it was my mom's voice. "Hi, honey, uhh, about earlier, I'm really sorry. We're just doing our job."

I had nearly forgotten about that crap. "Yeah. Well I know. It's alright…" I don't know what I'm saying.

"We'll try to come and visit, so don't be too down."

"Yeah. I know."

"Okay. Love you, bye."

As of course they would call just to say that little bit. But right now I can't think about that, nor do I care for the moment. I've got other stuff on my plate.

**But it's something I can't begin to imagine.**


	3. Second: Symphony

AN; Don't know if I like this chapter or not. o u o ;; Hah. Well, thoughts?

Also EDIT; 2011_02_03 - Edited out some mistakes and loopholes and crap. Yeah. I went back, and saw just _how_ choppy basically the whole thing (since I keep the basis of the original, took out a bit, added in some more, and then have completely new writing for it that ISN'T from 2008, or even 2010 and blah). I just fixed minor details and the thing with Yuka that I fucked over.

* * *

**The Death Note 2**

**Pages: | Second**

**Entry Name: | Symphony**

The days are getting slower, getting back into a rhythm, though it's a new rhythm, since I picked up the Death Note and met Yuka, and afterward I still began to be able to see Yuka though. Sometimes I would see a semi-transparent figure or outline of some type of monstrous, boney creature. But for now, she was just like a conscious, even though she was rather neutral.

It's not too strange, but I do kind of feel disappointed with myself that I'm getting used to this 'Kira the Second' stuff.

As a matter of fact, there are a lot of news reports over the deaths of the criminals, more scared but at the same time more prepared than when news of Kira, the original, was 'reigning.' I'm not surprised. But it's in the U.S. here.

The original Kira who was Light Yagami is dead and he died three years ago. You would think that another with a Death Note wouldn't happen. At least on this side of Earth. The Kiras were in Japan, but the news and the case of it was spread all over the world.

A case like that should. Everyone was afraid of this thing, whether they supported the killer or not.

Even I am too. And even though I have it in my possession, the Death Note, I unconsciously refuse to write any new names into that thing. … I don't know why though, but Yuka's words have been in my head.

"Jenny!" It's Anna. "Hurry up!"

I'm supposed to go the headquarters today. I mean, might as well use up that pass. (Basically) Nothing to do today anyways.

"Okay, I'll be down in a second!" I grabbed a cap and hurried downstairs.

"_Are you sure you want to go already? Without writing any names in it?"_ Yuka said, peeping out from out of the shadows. I had gotten used to her presence already. It had been three days since her 'physical' presence really began to be constant.

Writing names was a current way to vent. It's horrible that I feel guilty afterward, but that feeling made me feel like writing even _more_ names.

"It'll be fine." I did plan and write times with specific death times in a normal notebook if I did want to write them in that thing.. She probably just asked as a test, a reminder. But I can take care of myself just fine.

Anna was at the front door waiting, held up the pass, "You ready?"

"What's to be ready for?" I say. "It's just the HQ. I've been there more than enough."

Stifling a laugh, she replies, "Alright, alright. Jeez, I thought you'd be more excited than just this."

I followed her to the car and sat shotgun, "Yeah, yeah. I can count how many times I've been there on my fingers. Nothing changes whenever I'm there."

"True, true. But you know we can't just say everything that happens."

"I know," I slip my cellphone out from my pocket, and checked the time and for messages. Nine AM, no new messages.

My friends are probably busy. The few close ones I still talk to when I'm not at school that is. It _is _spring break right now. Yeah. They're just busy I bet. (I'll keep saying that to myself.)

It takes about thirty minutes to get to HQ. And that's relatively close compared to back when I was with my parents and it was before they sold the house and left me with Anna. Mmh.

"And we're here," Anna smiled. "Time for another day of work, right, Jenny?"

"Yeah, yeah," I answered, getting out of the silver car. "The usual."

"_You seem casual for someone who's basically going into the 'enemy's territory,' hm?"_ the Shinigami commented, looking around. And I giggled, aka 'It's not really an enemy place.'

"So I'm going to head to the conference room, I'll be back in a few. Don't run around, okay?" my guardian said, and walked to said-room.

I leaned onto the cold, plain wall. This place really isn't so different from last time. Then again I come here basically every, maybe every other month.

"Ah, Jenny," a familiar face comes into view. "Coming for a visit?"

I put a smile on my face. "Hey Justin. Yeah. It's a long visit though. Full day today with my aunt."

Justin Daniels was an acquaintance of Anna. About twenty five or something and I hear he's extremely smart too. I met him last year when she made me go to one of her co-worker party things.

"_This one seems to have a bit of affection for you, Jenny."_

I nearly flinch. God, how embarrassing.

"Well, that's nice. Headquarters does get boring with the same in, and the same out," he laughed, and I followed and laughed too.

"True, true."

"I'm going to be late if I keep chatting, so I'll see you later, Jenny."

"Bye, bye. Have a good day, Justin," I say. He leaves and I puff a sigh. Sometimes I wish I could think my thoughts and Yuka would be able to hear it so I wouldn't have to look like a freak talking to herself.

"So, random mentioning, hm?" I murmur, leaning back on the wall again.

"_Not really. I just thought you'd like to know. And besides, you can tell by his body language."_ Does Yuka have a mischievous side?

I puff out a "whatever," and Anna finally comes out from the conference room.

"Sorry, I took longer than I thought I would." She said.

I shrugged it off. And I can tell body language pretty well. I think. I mean, Anna looks much more stressed than she did going into work.

"Anything happen?" I ask in a nonchalant tone.

"No. Well, not really," she winked. "It's confidential." We enter the lounge.

I chuckle, "So what's the point of bringing me in here if I can't even hear the juicy stuff?"

"You get to see this place!"

"Uhh. You mean I get to see half of this place and sit outside waiting for you." I took a seat in a comfortable leather chair.

"Not really," she said, before greeting her co-workers and pouring me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." As I gladly took the cup, out of the corner of my eye I see something strange. I'd seen news reports and after the whole Kira incident, some of the detectives' names that worked on the cases were named.

I heard rumors and saw pictures of some of them, but I'm not sure if they are who they are, or if they really did even work on the Kira case. But this man looked oddly familiar.

"_What is it?"_

"Nothing," I mutter as I sip the coffee.

No use in being suspicious. Besides, I haven't written even three names in my Death Note yet. There's no way they would think of Kira so soon or early, there wouldn't be enough evidence.

I'm not even going so far as to hiding it in a tight and secure place, nor have I used up time to write names. I don't even know where I'm going with it. Yuka had told me some of the rules, and I may just end up giving this thing up and forgetting it all.

… It's simply not my type of entertainment.

"You seem sad," Anna mumbled, concerned. "Do you want me to get a friend to take you home?"

"… sorry. I'm just not feeling good," I lied. "I don't really want to be here right now…"

A good lie is two parts truth, one part lie, I was told once.

"Aww. Well I'm sorry it's not so entertaining," she whispered. "I would take you into every room and let you hear every discussion and meeting if I could."

"I know…"

"I'll just get Justin or someone to take you home."

"Yeah… I don't have to go home though," I said. "I don't want to be a trouble."

Damn. I can't lie. Or keep up a lie. That's probably why I don't want to completely do this Kira thing. No, no.

"_What's this now?"_ I'm guessing Yuka knows what I'm feeling.

"… yeah. Its fine, I'll stay." I change my mind. There's bound to be something to do here.

**| I |**

"_Why are you just sitting here doing nothing?"_ A to-the-point question, yes.

"I don't know," I curled up, pulling my knees to my face.

I had told Anna that I wanted to sit outside in the fresh, or more fresh than a police building, air. I kinda did need that, though.

I'm overthinking and I feel sick to my stomach. The Death Note is causing me the long-awaited trauma. I don't know why I didn't think of all this stuff in the first place.

Maybe I'll experiment. Maybe some names will be put on the lines of those pages later. Or maybe that won't happen and I'll end up being scared of that thing.

Either is more than likely.

"_It's coming, isn't it?"_ Sometimes I do swear that she can read my mind.

"We'll see."

It's windy. Is this a sign of something?

Gunshots are sound. I guess it is a sign.

What the hell? Looking up from my shoes, I see a man running from the police (And why is he right in front of a place like this). I look off to the side and see blood. Just everywhere.

God, that headache is burning a hole through my skull.

Bodies are laid down, sprawled on the cement of the sidewalk. A couple adults, and children. That man is still running though. He fell to the ground, and just when I thought he'd been caught, I hear more gunshots.

Did he fire at the police officers? I stand up and look over. … that man is dead.

One thing came to my mind – He must have shot them and in defense, they shot back. This is probably what he wanted.

To kill and die in the end, and it being by the hands of law enforcement, right in front of the HQ too… Yeah. That's right.

Is it a cruel thing, or a humane thing?

I shuddered. He killed, so this is a fitting end for him, right? All those deaths and his death too…All the pain that's been brought upon the ones around them… This is karma. This is meant to happen.

Oh god… I'm thinking like this, why? Disgusting thoughts.

If they had just caught him and he wasn't killed, witnessing that, I would have killed him too.

I don't believe in the death sentence. I mean, I didn't believe in it. Fuck… I'm thinking like _Kira _would think. Is that good? Bad?

Damn it… Maybe I will be a Kira. Maybe I will kill the biggest sinners of this world. What if because of this, I am a sinner too? It's too late. Everyone in this world sins. We are all hypocrites.

I can't possibly clean up this godforsaken world. But I want to rid it of the worst of the worst. This idea, I will plant it into my head.

**I just can't stomach this.**


	4. Third: Block

A/N; Been awhile, huh? (Today is Febuary 3rd, 2011!) And sorry if it's choppy. I wrote this at different times and kept half of it and rewrote most. o.e So for anyone reading, that's why it took so long. But it's the longest chapter so far. Just randomly longer too.

(Actually, I plan on making this into a comic one day, so that's why it seems like a lot is going on. You could probably see where the chapters would be broken up for the comic too.) Anyhoooo, please enjoy!

* * *

**The Death Note 2**

**Pages: | Third**

**Entry Name: | Block**

It's pretty clear that there's a high chance that I'm a Kira now. I guess I have a truly murderous side in me. And Yuka praised me for it. A page a night, every night. And those pages were probably filled with thirty to forty something lines.

I never knew that I could and would do that – kill and kill and kill, that is. I'm a murderer. Some may agree and some may disagree. But the thing is, those people may they be 'bad,' but at the same time they had lives out there and someone that cared about them.

Fuck. I'm going to throw up again. Headaches and wanting to throw up constantly. Strange that I could never bring myself to puke though. What is this; stomach flu?

I lay on my bed and close my eyes. It has only been a week since I went to the headquarters. After that occurrence, I was writing names and causes until my hand hurt. But surprisingly, my hand didn't start hurting for a while.

What was it... One page of thirty-ish lines times seven (six and a half?) for each day so far. … Damn.

I had told Anna I was sick and didn't want to be disturbed. Luckily she respects my privacy quite well.

It's Friday right now. The first Friday back from the break. Sure, it was weird to be back at school after the break ended. But I'm glad it did, though. I had less time to write in that damned notebook. It's depriving me of doing work and sleep though…

Is the Death Note a blessing or gift? Or was it a curse? I don't know, but I can't eat, I can't sleep, and I can't think. Well. I can think, but the only thing on my mind is the fucking Death Note.

Again, I don't know if that's good or bad; probably bad. But at least it was something exciting, even though it's criminal at the same time.

"_Are you writing more names now, Jenny?"_ A simple question that holds so much significance. I can't even begin to list what it all means.

I pause to answer her, "Yeah." and then continued to scribble down some names of criminals.

Why am I writing names of criminals too? That's what the original Kira did. … I hate to admit this, but that's the only thing that wouldn't make this completely wrong; That sense of justice.

Pen to the paper, eyes to the TV, other hand on the keys of my laptop; all of this is so stressful. Maybe I should just plan names. Or not even write them at all.

"… before I continue, do you have anything else to mention to me?" I whisper mindlessly. There's always the couple fine-prints I or any person would be too lazy to read.

Yuka was quiet for a moment. "_Actually, yes." _My hand stops writing and I wait for her to continue.

"_The shinigami eyes – Eyes of a god of death. For instance, I can see your name and your lifespan by looking at you."_ That was to the point.

"… what's the price?" Something like that has to come at a price.

"_Half of your remaining lifespan." _I winced. I know we all must die one day, but half of the rest of my life? Inside, I've always wanted to have a long, healthy life.

"… I don't know," I answer. "I don't think I'd need it at this point." Why would I need that when I still have my TV, the internet, and my aunt mentioning criminals?

I can feel the death god smirk at me. "_Suit yourself."_

"… You probably won't answer this, but what's my remaining lifespan?" I tapped my pen on the desk.

"_You are correct. I am telling you not."_ Damn. But whatever. Let it be more of a surprise whenever I die.

I went back to scribbling names down. Sighing, I bit my lip. Now that I think again, did those people actually deserve to die?

We're all innocent once. Most of the people in the world don't actually kill. But a lot of us do want people to die. In this world, we all commit sins. I may not be all that religious (plus the fact that I am Buddhist), but no one is pure or clean.

Fuck – Everything is in this world is hypocritical. People suck, I thought plainly. I facepalm'd to myself and shuddered. I hate that sudden bad feeling.

Maybe I should wean off of the killing. I kill about thirty or so people a day. I wonder what the first Kira thought. Probably that killing the scum of the world daily and steadily would make the people afraid and the bad people would go away eventually.

They were probably ambitious too, considering how many news broadcasts all the way from Japan were played and mentioned all the way here in America. Most likely planned a lot of things, also. I mean, all those news lasted for so long, years at that. It was like Kira was playing a game with the world.

But I don't want to a Kira. I'm not going to go so far for this. It really isn't worth it. It's too late now. I'm already too deep in. I could have burnt the notebook or gotten rid of it. But I didn't.

"... Yuka."

"_Yes?"_ the god answered, throwing an apple up and down.

"Is there any way to get rid of the Death Note? Or return it?" I ask, spinning the pen in my hand.

"_There is. There's quite a couple with different bits to it, too."_ I spun around to face her. _"You can give up the Note and it will belong to me again. But in return your memory of all things concerning the Note will vanish."_

"Sounds alright," I reply, thinking of possibilities of the things that will happen if I do forget. "Next one...?"

"_You can burn or destroy the Death Note. Surely, all that paper will be wasted, but it is technically completely gone then. And I will leave also."_

There's a small chance a small flake or scrap of it could be flying around or something. Ugh, well, at the least I have this information on hand.

I don't know if I want to continue usage of the Note or if I want to give it up now. I'll be bored again without it, but with it I'll probably become even more insane and maybe even get locked up. Whether it's because of the law or my own sanity.

"Meh," I murmur, sitting still, trying to make a quick decision. … It can wait till later. I place the pen down and put the notebook into my drawer and lock it.

I dig into a plastic bag aside my bed and handed Yuka a red apple before laying down.

There's no need to over-think about this and overwork myself. There's still time, even if something I don't want to happen, happens.

**| I |**

Thirty becomes twenty-five, afterward twenty. The one page become half a page, ten names become nine. Then eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, and one. And finally, zero.

If I'm unconsciously making a pattern, so be it. People who actually notice will think what they want to think.

Eventually, after a solid month of weaning off, the killings stopped. Yuka pestered me for a good day, and became bored too. Honestly, I was bored too. Oh well. Life goes on; I think you could say this was a phase.

Not really. But, anyways, lately, Anna was coming home later. It was every day since last Tuesday. I would have asked her why, but she would always come back around two in the morning. And, yes, I was awake at two am.

I guessed it was just a new case that came up that was difficult and time-consuming, but today, she came home at noon one day in early June and sobbed. She just cried and cried.

I'm horrible at comforting when people are crying, sobbing uncontrollably, etc.

I sat there and watched her cry and tried to say a few words and ask what was wrong, and she just laughed and kept crying. I couldn't understand what she was saying, but I caught a simple phrase.

My aunt, sprawled on the hard and cold wood floors sobbing, and I hear, "they think it's you." I froze up, and I went upstairs.

I won't scream, I just won't. I won't cry. I will not confess. I won't think. I can't sleep. Why can't I go to sleep. I haven't written anything in nearly two months. This paranoia won't go aw– no, it's nothing. It has got to be nothing.

Maybe it's about something else – Yeah, school or whatever. Maybe it's mom and dad and Frank. But it's definitely not that.

Not that I'm a murderer or a wannabe Kira.

I held my knees to my chest and bit my lip. Deep breaths, yes. One, one, two, two, three, three... Don't over-think, Jenny. It'll be the death of you. Just remain _calm_.

I stand up and go back down the stairs. It seems my aunt had stopped crying. I glanced into the kitchen and she was sitting in the same chair she always sits in, faced the same way she always is faced. Her eyes, that looking out the window, were red and her face was messy with smeared makeup and tear stains.

"Now that you seem more calm, I began, what was that you were saying? I tried to sound normal and casual. Just like a cautious, but not guilty, teenager in trouble.

"You seem so di-distant and introverted lately... I'm worried that something's wrong. The school notified me that you haven't been seen a lot and cutting people off... Pushing people away."

"Anyone can do whatever they choose to do," I said, "I'm not doing anything bad. Let me finish my school year out the way I want to."

"But, Jenny... You being in the top ranks, it worries your school so they think you should go to the counselor." And she went silent, and fidgeted with her fingers, awaiting my reply.

Like hell I'll go to a counselor, nonetheless, my own school's to help with my 'problems.' No one can really help anyways.

I repeated what I had just said again, and then added in, "Don't worry. I'm fine. I just want my space so I can relax. It's almost exam week and I can't even concentrate."

Well, that was true-ish. Again, a good lie is two parts truth, one part lie.

She just stared at my feet and was voiceless. I sighed and went back up to my room. I had nothing more to say, and she wouldn't say anything. So that was the end of that.

I heard Yuka giggled, with another apple in hand.

**| II |**

And that was the end of me and my aunt talking to each other like we used to. Now it was pretty much a bit of small talk every day or other day, depending on how much I saw her. I really don't see her often, either; She was just as preoccupied with that case as always.

I went through the last months of the school year, just slightly quieter. At home and at school. My friends stayed the same, and they try talking to me, too. I do feel a twinge of guilt when I push them away though. My grades were the same, maybe a point or so higher. I felt the same also, just more bored.

I haven't really gone out either. When I go to pick up groceries, sometimes I see a friend and we exchange a few words, but really just to be polite.

Sad thing that I really can't act the same way I used to. At the same time I'm a horrible liar too.

I hadn't written in the Note for a good time too. It was laying in my drawer as always. I had put it in a simple, cliche kind of hiding place after the minor quarrel. It was inside of a thicker book with a cut-in-hole for the note, and that book was under a couple more in my drawer which also had a lock.

Not that safe, but as a precaution, if anything happened and I was suddenly followed around constantly, or if I had a visitor or friend at home, if anyone besides myself had even opened the drawer, she would automatically take back the Note and my memories of it.

It wasn't the best plan, but when you're paranoid enough, it works. Besides, there's not a totally high chance that I'd even need to go through it. No one is ever in my room besides me and Yuka, obviously. Even the occasional friend that comes over is probably in my room for less than five minutes.

But I was never fond of people in my room. My _comfort zone_. And I'm not talking from a high horse or anything, but that's just how I am. I've always been like that.

I grabbed my iPod Touch from out of my backpack and turned on some music. I just need stop being so bored. They say people who are always bored are boring themselves. I kinda believe that, since I seem to be not that social (introverted as my aunt called me), or caring.

_**It's not confidential, I've got potential  
Ready, let's roll onto something new  
Taking its toll and I'm leaving without you  
I'm ready, let's roll onto something new  
'Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight –**_

I couldn't help but hum along to the song as I spun a pen in my hand. Even drawing is kinda boring now. What is with this creativity block? Meh. "Hey, Yuka. Nothing is going to happen to me if I don't write in the Death Note anymore, right?"

… Why didn't I ask this back when I first stopped? I felt my heart beat a little faster with realization of the possibility of death by not writing in the _murder_ book.

"_Not really. You can lose the ownership of it by losing it or having it stolen if you don't get it back in four-hundred ninety human days, but you won't die."_ the god of death answered plainly.

I sigh in relief. That's no problem then.

"_Why don't you just give the Death Note back to me? It'd be easier and I'll be on my way. Even though the apples here are _delicious_, heheh."_ Yuka giggled at the thought of the fruit.

Hm... I do wonder why. Why am I still holding on to it anyways?

"_Is that you still want to kill?"_ Another giggle erupted from the being. I could only hear her voice right now, strange, because I've been able to completely and always see her for a while now.

"... I don't think I do."

I'm not going to blame this on my subconscious or desires of any human being on that. Maybe I really do want to keep using it. Maybe I don't. Maybe I don't want to give up my memories of it.

"_Whatever you say?"_ Her image appeared again and now I could _see_ her laughing. Was I or any other human really that entertaining?

I turned on the TV and sighed again. Nothing good was on, and I didn't want to watch the news. … I think I might actually relapse back to writing names if I do watch it. … God dammit, did I just compare killing to a drug? There is no way that it was addicting to ruin lives and kill. Absolutely no way.

I realized my iPod was still playing and as I was turning it off, I hear a knock on my door.

Through the door, "Jenny? What are you doing? I called you and you didn't come down," was Anna.

Switching off the TV and turning off my music, I say, "Sorry, I couldn't hear anything." Obviously. I clicked open the lock on the door and face my aunt.

Home oddly early.

"Would you like to eat some dinner?" she said in a low tone. Maybe she was tired of sick. "I just got home and I brought back some food..."

"No thanks," I answered, and added in, "I'm not really all that hungry."

"Suit yourself?" the woman tried to add in a laugh of some sort to cut the tense air, and I almost sighed in frustration.

In actuality, I think I don't care for your company. I can't bring myself to. I may just be awkwardness, or maybe

**I'm silently pushing you away for what could happen next.**

* * *

AN; I'm suddenly thinking that if I make Yuka tell Jenny all of those rules and things, would it mary-sue her/me? Hmm. I hope not. Don't take that to mind, lol. I don't think I was wrong about any of the (official?) rules, but if I am, feel free to tell me!

And I was actually listening to 'Somebody Told Me' by the Killers. That exact line as I was typing it, so I looked up the lyrics and pasted the part that made sense-ish. I love that song, and I think it gives a taste of what could happen in future chapters, teehee.

Well, now I can finally continue. (: Till next time, readers.


End file.
